


cameraman

by n0nbinney



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: HE IS TRANS AND YOU CANNOT CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, crypto's drone, literally his drone is a character and i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0nbinney/pseuds/n0nbinney
Summary: tae-joon's drone was NOT a glorified camera. she was a beautiful piece of technology that needed respect.he, on the other hand, was apparently a glorified cameraman.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know i have other things to finish rn but cryptane is just too cute and i have to write something for it
> 
> this is gonna be my first attempt at a slow burn, which i SUCK PP at, but hopefully i'll be able to produce something that at least one person likes ^^;
> 
> (korean translations are at the bottom)
> 
> edit: yeah i didn't really like some of it so i edited just a little bit ywy

“Hyeon.”

“Hyeon.”

“HyeonHyeonHyeonHyeonHyeonHyeon!”

“Hyeooooooooooooooooooooon~”

Tae-Joon Park was silently praying to whichever god would listen that Octavio would leave him alone. Of course, his prayers were almost never listened to. he found himself doing this ever since he joined the Apex legends, silently praying that everyone would just go away, leave him to do his work. He didn't have time for any of it. And it worked… sort of. One by one, everyone started to understand that Tae didn’t want to become friends with anyone, didn’t want to form any bonds with the legends. It was dangerous, regardless. You form bonds, you get attached, and you get hurt inevitably. It doesn’t matter how they end up hurting you. They would either die, or leave you, or hurt you in such a way that you had no choice but to leave them. And he couldn't maintain a relationship on top of a lie. The entire identity he'd built for himself was a lie, and there was no way he could keep it up and develop a close bond. It was easier to just stay at a distance from everyone. Sure, it wasn’t easy to distance yourself from everyone when you lived in a close-quartered drop ship, where people were breathing down your neck when you just had to get food from the kitchen- but hey, Tae made it work.

He made it work, outside of Octavio-fucking-Silva.

He just couldn’t get that bastard to leave him alone. No matter what he said, what he tried, Octavio was always biting at his heels, getting his attention one way or the other. He couldn’t lie to him and say he was busy, because he would always _wait_ for Tae to ‘finish up’. He couldn't just ignore him, because for some reason, he wouldn't get bored and move on to a different thing like one would typically do- no, he stayed and kept fucking pressing. It was always for something insignificant. 

“Hey Hyeon, my console overheated, could you fix it?”

“Hyeon, amigo, you’ve _got_ to watch this trick I did in the gauntlet!”

“Hyeon!”

“HyeonHyeonHyeon!”

“HYEON!!”

Tae was jolted out of his thoughts by Octavio’s sudden shriek, and he groaned quietly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Come in.” he said quietly, and the door flew open, Octavio on the other side, grinning like the bastard he was. He walked over to Tae and took a seat on his desk (thankfully not on any of his tech) and looked down at him with mischief in his eyes, like a cat looking down at a mouse it was about to play with.

“Is your little drone around?” Octavio asked, and as if on cue, his drone popped up from where it had been laying in sleep mode on his bed. It flew over, looking Octavio up and down with a few beeps in response.

“Ah! Hola, chiquita, como estás?” he asked, and it beeped right back. Tae-Joon furrowed his brow in confusion. Did his drone know Spanish? His _fucking drone_ knew Spanish, and he didn’t? He cleared his throat, and Octavio and the drone turned their attention to him.

“Oh, yeah- I gotta borrow her for a bit.” he hummed, and Tae frowned.

“I’m sorry?”

“I was thinking about how I could make my trick shots cooler, yeah? Yknow, I can’t get any cool dynamic shots or anything cause it’s just me, and _no one_ can keep up with me.” he snorted, then gently pet the drone’s optic. “But she can, so she can get some super cool shots of me so it won’t just have to be the camera on my chest, or anything.” he explained, and Tae frowned. What did Octavio think he was? Some glorified cameraman? 

“No way.” he muttered, spinning back in his chair. He heard Octavio whine, but what he didn’t expect was to hear his drone let out a low, whining beep. He whipped his head around to it, and scowled.

“ _Nongdam hae? Bulpyeonghaji masibsio_.” he scolded it, and it beeped angrily back at him. 

His fucking drone, the drone _he created_ , was siding with a man who it had _spoken to_ once. He sighed, leaning forward and resting his head on his palm.

“Pleeeaaaaaase Hyeon? It won’t even take that long, I promise! Super quick!” he begged, folding his fingers together and looking up at Tae with the biggest puppy eyes he’d ever seen. Tae knew Octavio. He knew this man wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted, and... ideally, it would just be one time. 

“I’m going to have to come with you. It won’t work unless it’s close to me.” he grumbled, sighing out slowly through his nose when he heard it beep appreciatively. He stood up, rolling his eyes and moving past the two. His own fucking drone, he never would’ve thought. Maybe he gave it too much will power. He couldn’t change that, though, it would just make him feel bad. He grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging on the wall. He walked out with Octavio, slipping his shoes on. He then turned to Octavio. "And this is the only time."

"Fine by me, compadre." he purred, putting his hands up in a small gesture of surrender.

“So where are we going?” he murmured, and Octavio grinned evilly. 

“King’s Canyon, _duh._ That’s where my gauntlet is!” he chirped, and Tae honestly wondered why he bothered anymore. Sure, he was not new to the concept of sneaking around under the Syndicate’s nose, but he would normally like to do it on his own time, of his own accord. Not at the whim of some spoiled rich boy with a drug addiction. And there wasn't necessarily any point to this, he wasn't getting anything out of it besides Octavio fucking off. He knew he was thinking optimistically, but maybe after this, he would leave him alone.

...there was no way.

But, he already agreed to this. There was no backing out now, Octavio certainly wouldn’t let him. So onward he trudged after him, like a loyal servant. As of now, the ship was docked near the training grounds, so it wasn’t too hard to leave. Technically they weren't supposed to go anywhere during the season, but it wasn’t uncommon for legends to sneak out so they could get something to eat, go on dates, et cetera. They all knew the Syndicate knew about it, there was no way they didn't. Luckily, they just didn't care enough about them to do anything about it.

Octavio led him outside towards a pile of rocks near a large rock wall. Tae was about to ask him what the hell they were doing until Octavio walked into the pile of rocks, and it vanished. A hologram, no doubt made with the help of Elliott. Tae walked in after Octavio, looking around a large garage area. There were several hover bikes lined up, no actual cars. It was probably all they could get away with. Octavio walked over to a bike that was painted a dark shade of green with the words ‘ _PLUS ULTRA’_ spray painted on the side in large, jagged letters. He climbed on, and grinned at Tae.

“You ready, amigo?” he asked, and Tae let out a soft breath, grabbing his drone and attaching it to the holster on his back.

“Sure.” he climbed on behind Octavio. He was rather uncomfortable at this point, because he would have to actually hold on to the male so he wouldn’t fall off, obviously.

He sucked it up, however, and wrapped his arms around Octavio’s waist, folding his fingers together. He didn’t doubt Octavio would go as fast as possible, and he suddenly wished that this bike had a seatbelt. 

“Hold on!” Octavio exclaimed in a shriek, and he tore out of that garage like it was on fire. Tae-Joon felt his soul leave his body, probably left behind the holographic rocks as Octavio sped away, into the night.

When they arrived, Tae-Joon was surprised he was alive, nonetheless in one piece. Tae climbed off the bike with shaky legs, while Octavio hopped off, unaffected by the speed, eagerly dashing towards his gauntlet. He didn’t use his stim, but Tae knew he had it on him. When he was doing research on him, he watched several of the videos of his stunts, including the one where he blew his own fucking legs off. Tae couldn’t imagine willingly doing that to himself. Yes, he had body modifications ( _yes_ he had piercings, but you sure as hell won’t find out where they were) and the metal on his skin, but that was exactly it. They were only skin-deep, nothing where he had to replace an entire body part. And Octavio willingly did that! There was no way in hell that he thought he’d still have his legs in one piece after using a frag to give himself an extra boost.

Tae was brought out of his train of thought by Octavio yelling his pseudonym from the gauntlet. He was jumping up and down,waving his hands like a moron. Dear god, that man could wake a leviathan with that yell. He grabbed his drone from its holster and tossed it out, walking over to the gauntlet and standing beside Octavio.

“Hi there~!” he cooed, and Tae was surprised for a moment, until he realized he was talking to the drone. He watched as it spun around Octavio, letting out happy trills and beeps.

...it never did that around him.

He frowned slightly, and looked to the side, feeling rather neglected.

...which was stupid, because it was a fucking drone.

“What’s her name?” Octavio asked, and Tae was brought out of his brooding. He furrowed his brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It doesn’t have a name.” he scoffed quietly. He had never thought about giving it a name- after all, it was a drone, connected to him through his implant. He didn’t need to call it, he just… thought, and it was there for him. He looked at the drone, and it beeped excitedly at him. He sighed sharply, looking over his shoulder at something that wasn’t his fucking drone making him feel things. 

“What? You didn’t give your own fucking drone a name? Are you kidding?” Octavio gasped as if Tae told him he was planning to swan dive into the gaping maw of a prowler. He rolled his eyes while Octavio exhaled sharply through his nose.

“You can name it if you want.” he said with a limp shrug, and Octavio grinned widely. He looked the drone up and down, biting his lip gently and tapping his chin. He took a surprisingly long time with it, and Tae was just about to ask if he was okay until he suddenly yelled “Eva!” with such triumph it was surprising. He looked towards Tae, grinning proudly. Tae looked at the drone, who was trilling and beeping giddily.

At least she liked the name… right?

 _It_ . At least _it_ liked the name.

“That’s fine.” he murmured, just to get Octavio off his tail. And of course, the male suddenly launched into a tirade about how he wanted this to go. He wanted to run it a few times and get all sorts of shots so he could edit it all together and put it into a cool compilation his fans could also edit if they wanted. Tae would be controlling Eva, but it could split off and record how it wished if it saw an opportunity. Tae left the gauntlet and leaned up against the bike, the familiar translucent green screen appearing in front of him. He played with the ‘rubix cube’ in his hands, now starting to control his drone. On his mark, Eva started to record, and Octavio sprinted through his gauntlet. He did several tricks while in the air, gymnastics that Tae could never hope to pull off. If he was being honest, he never really liked Octavio’s jumppads- he’d seen many videos of himself on the internet flying through the air, but falling like a lead balloon and nine times out of ten, landing on his face in the dirt.

Focusing his attention back on Octavio, it seemed like he was having the time of his life. He was shooting finger guns and peace signs at the camera, and no doubt he was winking under his goggles. He had explored Octavio’s fan base once or twice, and they seemed to be obsessed with figuring out what he looked like. He assumed they didn’t actually know who he was, then, because there were photos of him scattered around the internet. Photos of him before and after his surgery and transformation, of course. It was a well known fact that Octane was trans- he didn’t seem to have a filter about the private things in his life such as that. He displayed it proudly wherever he went, so it was almost impossible _not_ to know it.

Octavio ran the gauntlet a few times, and Tae did his best to keep up. Eva seemed to have a hard time, and let out a few distressed beeps, to which Octavio responded to by actually _slowing down_. He really loved that thing, huh? Tae felt some form of guilt bubble up in him. Maybe he hadn’t been caring for his drone how he should. It wouldn’t kill him to show just a little bit more love, right..?

What the fuck was he thinking!? It was a fucking _drone_ , not an actual human being. He shouldn’t feel bad, should he? Did it really care that much what he called it? Did it _feel_ at all?

He groaned quietly, reaching up and rubbing at his face to try and alleviate the now pounding migraine he had. He ran a hand through his hair, watching Octavio as he jumped off of a jumppad and landed a few feet away from him. He jogged over, taking off his goggles and flashing those big, brown eyes.

“Ay, that was _awesome!_ I hope you caught that!!” he exclaimed, and Tae nodded, gently taking his drone out of the air and attaching it to his back.

“Of course I did. I’ll send you the video when I get back to my room.” he mumbled, and Octavio clapped his hands together like an excited child. It made Tae shudder slightly. He wrapped his arms around Octavio as they sat on the bike, and held his breath as they sped off into the dark. The wind whipping at his face, stinging his eyes, and the dust colliding with him altogether didn’t do too many good things for his migraine, which was now starting to pound in his skull, as if his brain was a prisoner trying to escape. He groaned under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You okay back there, compadre?” Octavio asked, somehow louder than the wind whistling in his ears. He gave a little nod.

“Fine.” he muttered, and tried to focus on something other than the throbbing in his head. Migraines weren’t something he was inexperienced with. They were brought about, he suspected, by his optical implant. It was done at a bit of a shady place, and there was no doubt it fucked up something in his brain. All he could really do was tough them out, wait until it was over.

“You sure?” Octavio asked, and Tae frowned. He really wasn’t going to try and force an answer out of him, was he?

“Yes, I told you. Nothing’s wrong.”

“I call shit. What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing_.”

Octavio turned his head to look at him, and Tae couldn’t read any expression behind that stupid getup he wore. He scowled back at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m fucking fine, focus on the road you _baegchi_.” he hissed, looking ahead as he saw the bike drift slightly to the left, an uncomfortable amount. 

“I know you’re lying to me!” Octavio yelped indignantly, and Tae felt like ripping his head off of his annoying little shoulders. He scowled at him, but looked up when he saw headlights coming towards them. Now, they were completely on the wrong side of the road, and a supply truck was headed right towards them.

“ _Josimhae_! He shouted, reaching over Octavio and grabbing the handlebars, jerking them harshly to the right.

They turned out of the way just as the truck blared its horns, skidding to the side of the road. The bike tipped, and they both tumbled off, Tae landing flat on his back with Octavio on his chest. Tae groaned quietly, rubbing his forehead. Well, at least his migraine was gone- but now he had other things to worry about. A possible concussion, his arm felt like it was on fire, and his chest hurt. He felt a sudden surge of worry when he saw that Octavio wasn't moving, so he sat up, putting his arms around him.

"Octavio? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, and started to panic. But all the panic faded when Octavio opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He then started to giggle uncontrollably. 

“That was _awesome!”_ He cackled, and now Tae _really_ wanted to tear his head off of his shoulders. “Did you see that? We almost hit the truck!” he squealed like a pig.

“Naega neol jug-ilgeoya.” Tae whispered under his breath, slowly and shakily getting to his feet. “Yes, I fucking saw. And we would’ve, if I didn’t get us out of the way in time. You need to pay more attention.” he snapped, and Octavio snorted.

“It’s technically your fault- after all, if you would’ve told me what was wrong, I would’ve backed off. Simple!” he hummed, walking over to his bike and turning it right side up. Tae walked over and sat on it first.

“I’m driving.” he said sternly, and Octavio gasped.

“What?! It’s my bike!” he whined, and Tae-Joon rolled his eyes.

“If you want _your bike_ in one piece, I’m driving.” he grunted, and Octavio huffed sharply, but climbed on the back anyway. Tae started heading down the road (not slowly, but at a slower pace than whatever Octavio was going), but jumped slightly when he felt arms around his waist. Right, it was just Octavio. He was just trying to be safe. 

...he was choosing to ignore the fact that he liked it.

They arrived back to the drop ship with everything intact, and entered without a problem. His drone came out of its holster on its own, flying around Octavio excitedly, trilling and beeping the whole way. He cleared his throat once they made it to his room, but his drone paid him no mind, just trying to entertain Octavio.

“Hey! Come on, we’ve got to get inside. _Eoseo_.” he ordered, and all it did was beep in response. Octavio took his bandana off, putting the goggles onto his head for a moment. He looked at Tae with a smug, full of shit smirk.

“She has a name.”

Tae felt his face get hot, and he sighed sharply.

“Eva, _eoseo._ ” he ordered once more, and it willingly flew over, gently bumping against his arm as a sign of affection.

“Goodnight, Hyeon!” Octavio called, and Tae disappeared into his room. He looked up at Eva, and even _she_ looked smug. And she didn’t even have a fucking face! 


	2. Chapter 2

Octavio was so fucking bored.

Then again, what was new?

I mean technically, he didn’t have to do anything because he was on his ‘time off’, but it was basically impossible for Octavio to do absolutely nothing. They were allowed a few days of break between each match so their bodies were allowed to recover from the draining reanimation process- some sciency shit that Octavio never bothered to understand. He pushed his body to the limit every day anyway- what was a little push more? They weren’t really allowed to do anything that involved leaving their dropship, being Apex Legends- he envied the rookies that were allowed to come and go as they wished. Then again, he liked all of the benefits of being a Legend- being shot for a fucking living definitely had to be one of them.

At least he thought so.

Sure, some people had to do it because they needed the money, others did it because they were actual fucking psychopaths, but he just did it because it was fun. The thrill he felt, not knowing whether he’d get pumped full of bullets and wake up with a killer headache in the medbay, or hear the glorious line _‘You are the Apex Champion_ ’ while his teammates cheered him on in the background. It was one of the best lives he could’ve ever asked to live.

Heading back to the present, he was super fucking bored and really needed something to do before he exploded out of his own boredom. He tried gaming and got too frustrated to do that properly, he tried bothering Ajay but she was too busy making out with Anita to even notice him, and he couldn’t do sprints in the firing range because the Leviathans had started to come close again and they had to watch them just in case they got too close. Right now he was just pacing his room, rummaging around in his things so he could find something to ease his wacky thoughts and mind. He found an old gaming console, he found his old binder, but nothing satisfied him. He didn't have any other ideas, so he decided ‘fuck it’ and started to wander around the dropship.

He didn’t have to travel far for something interesting, however, finding a room with the door laying wide fucking open.

I mean- Whoever left the door open was basically asking for it, right?

He wandered in, and jumped immediately when he heard a loud beeping noise to his right. He whipped his head around, and he heard the beeping immediately stop. “Eva!” he exclaimed, hurrying over to her with a beaming smile. She started to happily beep at him, her light changing from red to green instantly. He reached out and gently pet her little optic.

It then clicked- this was Hyeon’s room?

He blinked, looking around. He would never, ever get this chance again- if he was being honest, he expected Hyeon’s room to be locked down like Fort fucking Knox. Maybe Eva was his version of an alarm system?

His room was fairly simplistic- green walls, carpet flooring, a bed pressed up against the far right corner, to the immediate left was his computer desk with one of the most impressive setups he’d ever seen before, one that made him green with envy. He'd passed a small mat near his door which held a few pairs of shoes. There was a closet with a few hoodies and t-shirts hanging up, and a bunch of boxes inside. Almost immediately he walked over and started snooping in his closet- because that’s where you keep most, if not all of your secrets, right?

Eva beeped quietly over his shoulder, and he glanced at her for a moment. She drifted over and rested slightly on a shoebox. He snorted slightly, scooting forward on his knees and picking up the box, eagerly opening it up.

"Guess you aren't that loyal, eh?" he mused, and she let out beeps that definitely sounded like giggling. As he lifted up the cover, his brain went wild with thoughts about what could be in there. Papers giving away secrets from huge corporations, weird techy creations, another Eva model- hell, this guy acted so shady, he wouldn't even be surprised if he found a fucking skull in there.

But what he didn’t expect to find was… k-pop merch.

A fucking _ton_ of it.

There was merchandise from several k-pop bands. A few bands made of boys, and a few made of girls- none that he recognized, obviously- and the deeper he dug, the more he started to giggle. He found shirts, posters, coffee mugs, even a fucking BOBBLEHEAD. He couldn’t imagine Hyeon, the surly hacker with a backstory shadier than a palm tree, listening to girly k-pop bands. He was shitting himself laughing at this point, and completely forgot about the fact that Hyeon would probably fucking murder him if he ever found him in here. He pulled out a t-shirt, looking at it closer- but he quickly recognized this was a women’s shirt. He quirked a brow confusedly. This was just too good to suddenly stop exploring, so he set that down and kept digging.

All of a sudden, Eva started to beep frantically, and he felt the familiar sensation of a gun pressed against the back of his head.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t pull this trigger.” he heard Hyeon growl, and Tavi laughed quietly under his breath.

“Uh- because Eva loves me too much?” he mumbled, probably testing his luck at that point, but that was what he did every single day- so this was really no different. He saw Eva fly behind him, beeping furiously. He started to whisper to her in Korean, and sounded rather angry- and Tavi really couldn't blame him. I mean, he was basically being betrayed by his own kid. Thankfully, the gun was removed from his head, and Tavi stood up after picking up a bobblehead of someone named Sunny out of sheer curiosity. He couldn’t find the band name on the black base, but it seemed rather old, if he was being honest. Probably a replica or an antique. He wasn't surprised it was faded away.

Hyeon’s face was cherry red as he stuck the gun back in the inner pocket of his jacket, holding a cup ramen in his other hand. That explained where he went, at least. He looked down at Octavio for a moment, then reached over and snatched the bobblehead from his hand. He looked down at it, then sighed and set it down on his desk. He narrowed his eyes at Tavi and opened his mouth to say something, but obviously, Tavi beat him to the punch.

“Why’s there a women’s shirt in your closet?” He asked, setting his hands on his hips. Hyeon made a subtle movement that Octavio interpreted as him tensing up, but he didn’t make any obvious motion that he was uncomfortable. Honestly, he looked like he was lacking any response. So, he continued. "Do you have a secret girlfriend, or something?" Again, nothing. His face was a blank slate. Hyeon then pursed his lips and let out a slow sigh, walking over to his desk. He sat down.

“I don’t have to answer your questions.” he murmured, turning on his computer. Octavio really, really, really wanted to press, but this was different. This wasn't the normal pissed off, embarrassed response that normally came with him accusing someone of having a partner. This was something sensitive. Besides, he could be patient and wait, right? He would wait to get what he wanted. He could tell right now that pressing any further would be a one way ticket out of this room, and probably out of his life at all. Hey- this was something to do! This was keeping him occupied! Sure, he was impulsive- but he _could tell_ when someone actually wanted a topic to be left alone. He bit his lip, then looked over his shoulder at the box once more.

“Why do you like k-pop?” he asked curiously, taking a seat on Hyeon’s desk. His hands wandered around to the small rubix cube that was sitting there. It was perfectly solved, so Octavio obviously took the opportunity and started mixing up the colors. He'd never actually solved one of these before, he always got too bored. Hyeon glanced up at him, and the hatred was obvious. But hey! He hadn’t kicked him out yet.

“I’m Korean, am I not?” he grumbled in response. Octavio frowned and furrowed his brow.

“What does that have to do with it?” he snorted.

“I’m Korean. I’m allowed to like Korean music.” Hyeon replied sharply, and Octavio rolled his eyes with a huff.

“I didn’t take you for the type to like pop.” I mean- it was pretty surprising to learn that someone like him who participated in a death sport listened to k-pop boy bands. Could you really blame Octavio? Someone who murdered people for a living? Next best thing would be finding out Revenant listened to One Direction. Now that the thought was planted in his head, he actually really wanted to do some snooping in his room- but considering the fact that Hyeon was clearly 2 seconds away from shooting Octavio in the head, Revenant would probably not hesitate to put several bullets inside of him. Honestly, he didn’t really blame him, but still.

“Well, you were proven wrong.” Hyeon muttered in response, pursing his lips and opening up what looked like a game. Octane let out a loud gasp- that was the game he played! He tossed the rubix cube aside and pointed at the screen.

“Hey, I play that!” he gasped with a wide grin.

“It’s a popular game.” Hyeon responded robotically.

"Oh my god, you play her?" Octavio scoffed as he picked one of the support characters, and he swore he saw Hyeon's eye twitch. He then sighed sharply and closed the game, looking up at Octavio. His emotions were obvious, now, he wasn’t doing anything to disguise his annoyance.

“Why are you staying? Do you just wish to insult me?” he snapped, and Tavi snorted.

“Because I’m _bored_ , amigo.” he said, gripping the edge of the desk and resting forward on his thighs, tilting his head and looking at Hyeon with a grin. The joking manner was clearly lost on the hacker, however, so he sighed sharply. “Because you’re one of the only people who fucking talks to me besides Ajay, and she’s busy right now.” he grumbled, resting his chin on his palm, his elbow on his thigh.

He felt fucking bad, now. The vibes were off, the playful manner was gone now that he had to explain his actions. He was never used to that, honestly. All they normally said was ‘fuck off, Octavio’. He was about to get up and leave, just because Hyeon felt like a buzzkill who didn't like to mess around.

So imagine his joy when Hyeon gave a soft sigh.

“You can stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahjdsfjsdklfj this chapter is so freaking short but i felt like that was just a good place to end it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> also i felt bad bc I haven't posted anything in what feels like a long time ^^;  
> thank you for all of your support on this, however! and don't worry- they're gonna actually start bonding in the next chapter, it won't just be Tavi pulling Tae's leg all of the time!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go kings and queens, more fuckin WRITING bc i love y'all (and desperately crave validation)  
> i hope it's good, and i promise our king tavi is gonna get his time to shine (aka i write him better)  
> love you all! thank you sm for all of your support!

Tae couldn’t fucking focus. 

He was staring at the screen as his character was killed and respawned, but he wasn’t really trying or paying attention. His mind, irritatingly enough, was elsewhere. 

He nearly flinched as ‘elsewhere’ spoke up from his bed.

“Damn, amigo, you’re  _ really bad  _ at this.” 

He thankfully had paid enough attention to roll his eyes. 

“It’d help if you weren’t being so distracting.” he growled. I mean- it  _ technically  _ wasn’t a lie. He would never admit it, but deep down he knew what was distracting him. It was that damn… smile. When he said Octavio could stay, he turned to look at him, the male flashed a stunning smile at him, one brighter than the sun. It took Taejoon aback for a moment. It shouldn’t have been anything surprising- but then again, he hadn’t ever seen him smile with his mask and goggles off. 

“ _ Ay! _ Focus on the game!!” Octavio suddenly shrieked, making him jump in his seat as his character was blown up by an enemy grenade. Octavio groaned from where he sat.

“It’s not like you’re helping.” Tae snapped at him, but it didn’t come out very venomously. He sighed sharply and closed the game, pushing away from his desk with his foot. He looked over to where Octavio was sitting on his bed. He had now started to distract himself with Eva, petting her optic gently. She seemed to be enjoying it, pressing up into his hand with soft, happy beeps. He pursed his lips.

“ _ Ya,  _ get your feet off of my bed.” he scolded, narrowing his eyes at Octavio. He looked away from Eva, at him with an incredulous snort.

“Wha?”

“Your feet.” he gestured to the metallic appendages. “I don’t want all of the disgusting germs tracked onto my bed by your legs. It’d be like sleeping on the ground outside” he muttered, and Octavio giggled quietly.

“Alright, fine,  _ grandma _ .” he muttered, but sat with his legs dangling off of the bed, hands braced against the soft comforter. He glanced around, then let his arms fall out from under him, groaning as he hit the bed. “I’m bored.”

“What a surprise. Go to the firing range, then.” Tae muttered, a translucent green screen appearing in front of his eye. He really just needed something to do so he wouldn’t actually look interested in Octavio’s whining and complaining. He was basically just randomly tapping on the screen so he’d appear busy.

“I  _ can’t _ ! That’s why I came here!” Octavio sobbed dramatically. “It’s closed because of the fucking leviathans, they’re starting to come too close.” he whimpered, putting a hand over his eyes like some type of damsel in distress. Then, he sat up with a wide grin on his face, eyes alight with mischief.

“You can do something, right?” he asked in an excited gasp. “You could, um- fuckin’-”

“Make the leviathans go away?” Tae scoffed, laughing to himself at the thought.

“ _ No _ , but you could like- hack the doors and make them unlock, and make the people watching them fuck off! Give them fake orders, or something. Right?” Octavio defended himself, and Tae pursed his lips slightly. Technically, he  _ could  _ do that. He could do that in his sleep, if he was being honest. The Syndicate’s firewalls, protection systems and passwords were a mighty beast, but being a legend made it twenty times easier to find whatever information he needed, give false orders or sabotage one of their many events. It wouldn’t be too hard.

...What was the harm?

Besides, he wasn’t really doing anything else.

It’d get Octavio off his tail, too.

He inhaled deeply, and nodded.

“Alright. I don’t see why not.” he mumbled softly, and that goddamn smile appeared on Octavio’s face. Tae was half tempted to look away so he wouldn’t get sucked in, so he wouldn’t get stuck on that giddy grin that made him feel… something. Octavio hopped off of his bed, giggling excitedly in a way that made Tae’s head ring. He couldn’t help but smile lightly himself. He ran a hand through his hair as they walked- well, he walked. Octavio basically sprinted- to his door. He slipped his shoes on.

“Is that why you keep your shoes outside?” Octavio asked. Tae stood from where he knelt on the floor and gave a short nod.

“Of course. I participate in a fucking blood sport. I don’t want that mess in my room.” he explained, starting to head to the exit. The screen appeared in front of him once more as Eva chirped and moved herself in between them, blinking her glowing green optic. He took a deep breath, finding the initial order sent out and sending ‘updated orders’ to the biologists who were keeping tabs on the leviathans. Something about how they’d gotten enough data and found that they’d start moving away from the firing range within the day, as there wasn’t much naturally occuring vegetation. He felt a pair of eyes on him as he worked, however, and pursed his lips.

“Do you mind?” he murmured. It didn’t really impede his work in any way, it just made him… uncomfortable. The doors to the drop ship opened with a metallic wheeze, and they walked out.

“Nah. Do you?” Octavio asked, and Tae had to suppress the almost automatic urge to roll his eyes. He just gave a jerky shake of his head. All of a sudden, Octavio reached out a hand and put it right through his screen, watching as it shivered and flickered before moving back into place. Tae looked over his shoulder and scowled, but Octavio didn’t seem to notice, waving his hand through it several times. 

“What… the fuck are you doing?” he asked, and Octavio grinned widely. 

“I didn’t know it did that! So how do you tap on it without it…” he waved his hands and made a wooshing noise. “Yknow.”

Tae felt like he was going to have a stroke.

“It’s linked specifically to me.” he explained shortly, in the hopes that Octavio would take the hint. It wasn’t remotely that simple, but he wasn’t going to give Octavio that much information.

“Woah- that’s fucking awesome! Does that mean you could link me? Could you teach me your hacker shit!?” he asked in a shriek, making Tae flinch. Holy  _ fuck _ .

“...maybe later.” he grumbled, in the hopes that Octavio would  _ shut the fuck up _ , but of course, he was wrong. But thankfully, he started to rattle off about hacking or something. Tae discovered he had a knack for tuning Octavio out when he did that, giving soft ‘mhm’s or ‘nah’s in response to what he was saying to keep him satisfied. He glanced up as Octavio continued, watching the door intently. And just as expected, shortly after Octavio said something along the lines of ‘you should teach me how to hack DOC and take it for a joyride’, the 5 biologists walked out of the doors to the firing range, chatting amongst themselves. However, they obviously heard Octavio screeching at Tae and glanced in their direction. Tae quickly clamped a hand over Octavio’s mouth, oh so desperately wanting to melt into the rock wall behind them. He never felt more out of his element, but he smiled weakly the biologists, shrugging in a ‘what can you do’ manner. They moved on with shrugs in response, going back to talking amongst themselves. He then yanked his hand away from Octavio’s mouth.

“You fucking  _ licked me!? _ ” he hissed, Octavio grinning cheekily.

“What? You had your hand over my mouth, what else was I supposed to do?” he mused, and Tae felt something spark, deep inside of him. He swallowed a lump in his throat, hearing his sister’s voice in his head.

_ “Hurry, this way!”  _

_ They had been sneaking around a fair, and had just stolen a huge stuffed animal from one of the booths, a shark. Obviously, the carnie at the stall had started to chase them, and they lost him by hiding behind a few trash cans topped with greasy carnival foods. Mila had started to giggle, and he put a hand over her mouth. She licked it, and he yelped. _

_ “What else was I supposed to do?” She asked, laughing even harder, now. He was going to respond, but the sun was suddenly blocked out. _

_ The carnie found them. _

He remembered how badly his ear hurt as they were dragged to the exit and thrown out. It was one of the best days in his life.

He flinched as he was thrust back into reality, looking down at Octavio, who was waving his hand in front of his face. 

“You okay,  _ amigo mio? _ ” he asked, and Tae nodded shakily.

“Of course.” he whispered, cramming his hands into his pockets. They were shaking. Octavio frowned slightly, searching his expression for anything that showed a sign of weakness. But Tae locked himself up once again, trying to put on one of the several, common, annoyed expressions he had with Octavio. “Let’s go.” he muttered, moving past Octavio to the door. Obviously catching up with him, Octavio quirked a brow.

“You wanna come with me?” he asked curiously as the doors opened automatically for them.

“I thought… you’d-”

“Of course I do! C’mon!” Octavio apparently wasn’t letting him realize he could easily leave, but Tae didn’t really… want to, oddly enough. He walked down the hill while Octavio slid down, placing a jump pad at the bottom and rocketing through the air. He avoided the jump pad, watching as Octane stood still, for once, staring up at the massive leviathan. Admittedly, it was a lot closer than he’d originally thought, looming just behind the large gates as it chewed absently.

“Holy  _ fuck _ .” he gasped loudly, tilting his head back and watching as it reared its head and let out a guttural moan. “She’s so pretty.” he mumbled as Tae walked up beside him. He allowed himself a quiet laugh.

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen them before.” he mused, settling his hands on his hips.. 

“I have!” Octavio shrieked in defense, then looked back up. “I just never get to pay attention to them.” his voice got quiet once again, and he watched intently as the leviathan chewed absently on some leaves from a large tree to their left. Octavio then looked at him with a wide, beaming grin.

“I wanna ride one.” he breathed, probably the quietest Tae had ever heard him.

“Of course you do.” he sighed deeply. He watched as Tavi sprinted over to an ultimate accelerant, practically dancing in place as he looked up at the leviathan.

“Amigo, I’m going to need your drone. She’s a  _ big girl, _ and there’s no way I can get up there with just my jump pads.” he explained, and Taejoon gave him an incredulous look.

“Are you kidding?” he asked, laughing along with what he hoped was a joke.

“Of course not! She can hold my weight, right?” he asked, and Tae was about to blurt out an ‘obviously not’ but he stopped himself. He’d never actually… tried it, before. It seemed like an obvious answer to an obvious question, but she was made out of rather sturdy material so she could easily take hits. And Octavio was rather… light. 

There was no harm in trying, right?

After all, technically he didn’t have ankles he could break if he landed badly. There were medkits there if need be.

“...if you break her, you’re paying for a replacement.” he murmured, and Eva flew over, chirping excitedly and flying around Octavio’s head. His ultimate had charged up by now, so he was raring to go.

“Alright. You’re going to use the jump pad, jump up and grab onto her. I’ll fly you up to the leviathan. You need to get off as soon as possible, alright?” he explained, and Octavio nodded giddily. Tae doubted that he’d actually listen to the plan, but a man could dream.

“Come on, come on, let’s go! Let’s do it!” he exclaimed, tossing down his jump pad. Taejoon barely had time to connect to Eva and Octavio was off, bouncing on the pad and flying through the air with a joyous yell. Eva was there to catch him. She seemed to struggle a little bit, but with a firm beep, she pulled Octavio up into the sky. Tae watched this all through her optic, climbing up onto a large rock so he could have a better view. Conveniently, the leviathan lowered her head to munch on some more leaves, but seemed distracted by the two flying towards her. She lets out a loud groan once more, mouth hanging open right below Octavio. Tae tensed, and started to move Eva so they wouldn’t fall in.

“ _ Ay, ay! _ Stop, I  _ need  _ a picture of this!” Octavio shrieked through his screen, and he groaned quietly. He held her in position, watching closely as Octavio pulled out a selfie stick with his phone propped on it. He extended it, taking several pictures with several different expressions. A grin, a winky face, duck lips.

“Ridiculous.” Tae said gently with a fond smile on his lips. Wait a minute-

“Oh, fuck-” his confusion was replaced by panic as he heard Octavio’s sudden yelp, and the screen suddenly vanished as his eyes zeroed in on him falling quickly downwards, towards the Leviathan’s gaping maw.

_ Ssi-bal _ . 

He barely registered what happened next, running on his first instinct. He leapt off of the rock he’d been crouching on, landing on one of the jump pads in front of him and soaring through the air. He landed right on the muzzle of the leviathan and found himself sliding lightly, but he couldn’t be bothered about that. He reached out, grabbing Octavio’s wrist and quickly pulling him up, onto the head of the leviathan. 

“Holy  _ shit,  _ Hyeon!” Octavio laughed loudly, looking at him with wide, almost manic eyes. “You have  _ got  _ to stop saving my life, eh?” he asked, playfully going to hit Tae-joon in the chest. The male’s heart was pounding, adrenaline still surging through his veins and threatening to send him into an anxiety attack, so out of instinct, he pushed Octavio’s hand away. He stumbled, but thankfully, Octavio was there to catch him. He quickly pulled him back up- and then started laughing. He started to laugh, and for some reason, Tae-joon started to laugh as well. It felt almost insane that he was laughing at a time like this, but… for some reason, it just felt funny. He started to laugh harder and harder, as did Octavio, giggling his ass off.

And then Octavio lost his footing, pulling both of them to land in the ground below.

But they were still laughing.

Taejoon sat up, sharp stabs of pain shooting through his back as he did. Octavio’s giggles subsided for the moment, so Tae looked at him.

“I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.” he muttered with a light grin, and Tae cleared his throat. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as butterflies danced in his stomach. He glanced over his shoulder, swallowing the butterflies.

“I… me too.” he admitted quietly, looking down at his lap to avoid his eyes.

_ What the fuck was wrong with him? _

“We should do this again sometime. It was fun.” Octavio said, standing up and offering a hand out to Taejoon.

“...Sure.” he agreed, taking Octavio’s hand and pulling himself up with it. He looked down at him for a single moment, but it felt like eternity. He could see that Octavio was trying to read his expression, so he gave him a soft, barely there smile. Octavio, in return, doubled it, which made his heart race, thudding against his ribs like a bird trapped in a cage.

“I need to go.” he choked out, and didn’t even wait for a response as he fled the scene, for once leaving Octavio in his dust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from their grave with a bag of sour patch kids in hand*  
> TEN THOUSAND YEEEEEEEEEEEEEARS WILL GIVE YOU SUCH A CRICK IN THE NECK!  
> anyway hi  
> I, uh, have no /real/ excuse for being gone, but I have finally returned and now I'm actually writing stuff  
> this isn't my best work per se, but now that I'm back and actually writing again I wanted to get something out to u guys. I for one know how much da Cryptane fandom is suffering :(  
> but yes, as always, please leave your thoughts in the comments!

It shouldn’t have been this hard. It was something he was  _ technically  _ supposed to do every day- or every night- something that was hardwired into his body from day one. Something that he  _ should’ve  _ been an expert at, something that  _ should’ve  _ come easy. He didn’t understand why it was so hard- well, okay, that was a lie. He had an idea. 

_ Sleeping was so fucking boring!! _

You had to sit still for  _ ages  _ just to get yourself to sit still for  _ hours!  _ He didn’t give a fuck if it was required for his body, this shit was ridiculous!

He much preferred shoving himself full of stims and Leviathan energy drinks until his body  _ forced  _ him to pass out. Then he got all of the sleep he needed for a few days all at once!! It was basically fool proof. But ever since he started his testosterone injections, Ajay was getting on his ass about getting proper sleep. Having an actual schedule. Something about hormone transmitters not producing as much testosterone as they should be, or something sciency and stupid he didn’t care to understand. What he did care about, however, was growing a fucking beard, and apparently that wouldn’t happen if he didn’t do this shit.

So…

Here he was.

He laid on his back, then his side, then his front, then his other side. He curled up, then stretched out, rolling himself as tightly in his blanket as he could, then tossing the thing away because he was really hot. But then he got cold again.

This shit was going to drive him  _ insane.  _

His mind was way too active. He had too many thoughts rattling around his head, too many memories from a few days ago that made him go ‘huh?’. And before you asked,  _ yes  _ they were about Hyeon. I mean, it was really only because he acted so fucking weird. I mean, you don’t just run away after defying death with someone else, right? Did he not think it was fun? Maybe Octavio said something wrong, and he got all panicky and nervous like he did whenever you mentioned the Syndicate?

Whatever. They hadn’t talked in a few days, really just because Octavio was doing shit, so hopefully Hyeon was over it by now.

He faceplanted into his beanbag, squeezing his eyes shut with a huff. He could do this. He was Octane, Octavio Silva, the guy that blew off his own legs with a grenade and ran headfirst into bullets for a fucking living! Something as simple as sleeping wouldn’t best him, that was for fucking sure. He grabbed his phone, hurriedly typing ‘how to fall asleep faster’ in his search engine. The tips were a little lackluster, unfortunately. He couldn’t change the dropship’s temperature, and the thing about regulating your breathing just sounded dumb. He did it a few times and still felt pretty hyped up, so that was a massive bust. He saw a tip that dieting could possibly help, which actually made him kinda hungry. He remembered Ajay saying something about how drinking warm milk could help- so maybe some cookies to go along with it would be nice. Yeah, okay, he deserved that much.

At least he  _ tried,  _ right?

Yeah, he tried.

He grabbed his legs, pulling them on and securing them. He stood, bending them at the knee for a small test. Everything was okay, so off he went to the shared kitchen. He snuck past Ajay’s room, because in the past, she’s woken up and nearly beaten his ass for not being asleep. Now that he thought about it, honestly, she was starting to act more and more like the  _ mom  _ he never had, not like a sister. Then again, calling her  _ madre  _ in the games instead of  _ hermana  _ would probably raise a few red flags among their fans, so…

He started rooting through the cabinets, moving his hips side to side just so he’d have something to do. He grabbed a box of cookies, cramming a few into his mouth and crunching down, spilling a few crumbs down his shirt and onto the floor. Absently, he wondered if these were Natalie’s, but didn’t really care all too much. After all, he could probably feign innocence and she’d believe him. She was nice like that. Catching a glimpse of the time on the microwave, he sighed. 3::45 AM. He really hoped Anita wasn’t going to wake them all up at the crack of dawn just to make them all work out or do stupid bonding exercises like she seemed so fond of doing. I mean, he could just pump himself full of stim and be fine-

A soft thud came from the direction of his room that made him jump in surprise. He blinked, gripping his box of cookies tighter in his hand as if he was to use them as a weapon.

“Stupid fucking-” he heard a familiar voice say, and let himself relax. His arms lowered, and he set his attack cookies down on the counter behind him.

“Hey, Hyeon!” he exclaimed, and the male jolted from where he was in the dark. He almost seemed to back up, back to where he came, so Octavio continued. “I know you’re there, man.”

He heard a huff come from the other man, and a Korean word (probably ‘fuck’ or something) was hissed under his breath. He snickered quietly to himself as the male revealed himself, walking into the kitchen to stare at him disapprovingly. For once, he was actually dressed in something comfortable-looking. He wore a black tank top with… gray sweats.

Hehe.

Anyway, Octavio’s attention was brought to the newly revealed parts of Hyeon’s body. Obviously he was built, because they played in a fucking bloodsport and you  _ had  _ to work out unless you were like, Caustic or something. Wait, what was he doing? Right, looking at Hyeon. His attention was drawn to those weird metal plates he had on his body- he didn’t actually think they went past his neck, but he had it on the left side of his torso. He couldn’t see through the tank top, obviously, so he didn’t know how far it extended down-

“What are you looking at?” Hyeon hissed, and Octavio snapped back into the present, blinking at him innocently.

“Nothin’, dude. I just zoned out.” he grinned, and Hyeon averted his eyes. He looked around, then reached for the cabinet beside Octavio, looking inside. His brow furrowed.

“...where did they go?” he mumbled, seemingly to himself.

“Where did what go?” Octavio parroted, and Hyeon frowned.

“I had a box of cookies in here. Where did they go?” he asked, and Octavio’s hands guiltily grabbed at the box behind him.

“Erm… Dunno, man.” he lied through his teeth, and Hyeon narrowed his eyes at him.

“You ate my cookies?”

“What? No.” Octavio scoffed, but he could tell Hyeon wasn’t buying it. He sighed sharply, lolling his head back on his shoulders and handing over the box. “How was I supposed to know they were yours? It’s not like you had your name on them, or anything.” he defended, and Hyeon flipped the box over, pointing to ‘Hyeon Kim’ written in blocky letters on the back.

“Whatever, dude. I didn’t eat  _ all  _ of them- if you really want, you could eat some of my snacks- I’ve got lots of shit back at my room.” he offered semi-hopefully. I mean- he was bored out of his mind, and here was one of the people he could  _ actually  _ hold a conversation with, right in front of him. It was like the universe actually liked him, for once. Hyeon looked at him strangely, looking down at the box of cookies in his hand and swallowing thickly. Octavio started tapping his foot against the floor- for such a weirdly cool guy, he was so  _ slow  _ sometimes. He actually sat there and thought through his decisions instead of just  _ doing it _ . He was so weird.

“Fiiiive, foooour, threeeeee-” Octavio started counting, taking exaggerated steps every time he went down a number. Hyeon interrupted him with an exasperated sigh, and in that moment, Tavi knew he won. He started to skip off to his room, and judging by the footsteps following after, Hyeon was coming too. He opened the door for him, bowing dramatically.

“Welcome to the casa de Octane, amigo.” he said with a grin, and Hyeon sighed again. Damn, he sighed so much. He was starting to sound like his dad, honestly. Immediately, Octavio started digging into his closet, tossing a few bags of sour gummy worms and other gummies on his beanbag. He glanced over to Hyeon, who was taking his sandals off outside of his room. 

“Why’re you so weird about shoes inside?” he asked, taking a seat on his spinny chair.

“Because. It’s polite.” he muttered simply, and Octavio raised an eyebrow. He didn’t really question it, though. Hyeon was a weird ass dude. And now, he was just standing in the middle of his floor, looking around uncomfortably. Dude what the  _ fuck _ .

“...You can sit down, dude.” Octavio snorted, and pulled up a game on his computer- the same one that Hyeon was playing earlier. He did finally end up sitting down on his beanbag, making a face when he sat on the bags of snacks, judging by the crinkle of the bags. 

“Why am I here if you’re just going to play?” Hyeon asked in a mutter, and Octavio shrugged.

“I can talk to you and play at the same time, Hyeon.” he mused, and he could basically hear the eye roll in Hyeon’s voice at his next words.

“Really, now?” he muttered, and Octavio nodded confidently, joining a match. And then his chest flared excitedly with an idea.

“Let’s have a  _ competition! _ See who can play the best!” he exclaimed, spinning around his chair and smiling excitedly at Hyeon. “C’monnnn, it’ll be so fun! I’ll kick your ass, but it’ll be  _ so fuckin’ fun! _ ” he teased, and he could see a small spark in Hyeon’s eyes- ah, so he couldn’t resist a challenge either?

_ Fucking awesome _ .

Now that he was in ‘ _ I have to be good at this thing or else’  _ mode, he hurriedly rummaged around in his drawers. He pulled out his chew necklace, putting it around his neck and grabbing the little rubbery bit. He shoved that shit into his mouth and started actually concentrating, playing his heart out. It felt kind of weird to have an actual set of eyes on him- I mean, of course, when he wasn’t playing in the games, he was playing games on his channel. He streamed to a couple million people pretty frequently- but then again, this was different. This was someone who was actually here, staring at him play, probably judging his every move- 

What the  _ fuck  _ was he thinking? Since when did he actually care about what other people thought?

And that single train of thought got his ass so distracted, so fucked up that he actually started  _ doing badly.  _ Like, he ran straight into a grenade on  _ accident,  _ badly. He heard Hyeon snort from behind him, and bit down on his stim toy harder.

“Shut up.” he mumbled through it, and he didn’t even need to look at Hyeon to know that he was smirking like a dick.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, you didn’t, but you were thinking stuff.”

Before he knew it, the game ended, and he had a… pretty okay score. He didn’t know how well Hyeon would do, though- and fuck, he  _ hated  _ losing. There had to be something he could do- maybe he could… 

_ Sabotage? _

He smirked evilly to himself around his stim as he got out of the seat, and Hyeon took his place.

Oh yeah, he was going _ down. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stimming octane is superior

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i used a lot of korean so here are some translations for you lovely bastards  
> and fair warning I don't actually speak korean, so this is allllllll google translate's work. if anyone would like to help me, it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Nongdam hae? Bulpyeonghaji masibsio - are you kidding? don't complain.  
> baegchi - idiot/moron  
> Josimhae - watch out/pay attention  
> Naega neol jug-ilgeoya - I will kill you  
> eoseo - hurry


End file.
